Simple Gestures
by Shiro-Tora-Ne
Summary: A series of One-Shots of our own OCs that simply expresses how much small things effect and improve our lives and relationships with those that are close to us.


**Loving Arguments**

* * *

><p>A light but smooth song made him open his onyx eyes to the swaying branches above that shaded him from the harsh afternoon sun. With a slight groggy movement he took out his cell phone and glanced at the caller I.D. Sudden alarm made him jolt up into a sitting position and open it.<p>

"Koiji-kun? What's the matter? I thought the mission would be at 0500 tomorrow." the slight hoarse tone in his voice was quickly removed and replaced with a slight indifferent tone.

"_Hey Ryuu! Guessing from whatcha said I'm betting that Ichiro didn't tell ya! The mission's off! Naruto messed up and apparently Kazuo and Shinnosuke were in charge of the mission, not us! So we got the whole weekend off!"_

His friend's last sentence echoed in his mind. He smiled softly to himself with the thought of seeing his girlfriend's peaceful, sleeping face as her blonde locks curled slightly underneath her as she hugged her pillow.

An abrupt, yet annoying voice brought him back to reality. "_You still there, man? Hello~ Earth to Ryuu!"_

With a soft grunt he replied, "So I'm guessing Onee-chan got in the way of Sempai telling me this?"

He could honestly hear the grin on his friend's face as he said, "_Oh yeah~!"_

With a sigh he ended the call and chuckled to himself with the image of his brown-haired friend dramatically gasping from the surprise hang up. His eyes then drifted down to the screen of his cell; the digital lighted numbers read 1:00 a.m. He silently groaned to himself when he remembered his love telling him of waking her whenever he would return for something, whether it be a mission or a meeting. He wondered why anyone in the right mind would want to be woken up at this time of day.

He quietly jumped off the branch he was formerly lying upon and headed down the road to his domain.

As he reached the front door he made sure to slowly, and as quietly as possible, open the door and walked inside. To his annoyance, she waited for him. Thankfully she was asleep, but was on the couch near the front of the door. He sighed a smile. Making sure to make as little movements as possible he made his way to her and softly picked her up and onto the bed. Much to his surprise, there was one post-it note lying upon his pillow. He raised his eyebrows in slight curiosity as he picked it up in between his fingers.

'_Meanie! You promised to wake me! Though I'm not too surprised you didn't. Better wake me up now or else you're gonna be sorry!'_

He softly chuckled to himself. He can just see her pouting lips and furrowed eyebrows as she wrote this for him earlier. As he put the note down his train of thought disappeared as he was caught off guard by a soft, lightly-tanned hand laying itself upon his. His oblivious, black eyes averted themselves up into loving, jade ones. A smile was tugging itself on the corners of his lips as he saw her. She was wearing his shirt, which was clearly three sizes larger than hers, rubbing the exhaustion from one of her eyes with the sleeve as she yawned.

"You weren't going to wake me…." she sulked.

He laughed softly as he held out the note in defense, "But I just recently read the note!"

She pouted, "I can tell when you're going to do something after you're finished with something else!"

A bead of sweat found its way down the side of his awkward-smiling face. "It's almost 2 a.m. why would you want to be woken up at a time like this…?"

She crossed her arms in protest, "We never see each other that often anymore! I don't mind waking up if it's to see you off!"

His smile only grew with every word. He moved her blonde bangs away from her forehead and planted a soft kiss at her temple. "Well, I'm yours for the entire weekend. Naruto messed up and apparently my team won't be going out."

She pulled back in disbelief and furrowed her eyebrows, another pout making its way onto her sleepy face. He looked into her eyes for what seemed like a heavenly eternity and with a smile that confirmed his words, she squealed and hugged his warm torso as her warm, loving voice filled his ears with three heartfelt words and little more.

"I love you. I wanted you to wake me up so that I wouldn't miss a day to tell you that."

He smiled warmly at her and placed a soft kiss on her lips. He then stood and went to the bathroom to get changed but shivered slightly as the cold breeze made contact with his bare flesh. When he turned he saw his night cloths folded on the stand. He frowned and looked into the bedroom at the sluggish silhouette on the bed. They've had countless small arguments about small things such as this. He would always complain that he didn't need her to do things for him since he was naturally taught to be independent but she would always reply with a calm expression that since they were living together that it would be the only natural thing to do. She would do a number of things for him and through his constant complaints she knew that he was appreciative of her attention.

After he got dressed and made his way under the covers she laid her head softly onto his torso and cuddled into him. Another smile crept its way onto his lips as he wrapped an arm around her and kissed her cheek, softly mumbling as he drifted into a deep slumber.

"I love you Korima. I'm glad to be home."

He could've sworn he saw her smile before he closed his eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>Ne Note: <strong>Well, my friends and I thought about it and, being the romantics that most of us are, decided to make a few one-shots of our favorite OC couples. This one specifically was made by my close friend Kyle. To my dismay, this is his second attempt at a Fanfic and he's already doing better than me... Hahah, well see about that when I make mine! Anyway, hope you enjoy! Review, Favorite, whatever you feel seems appropriate.

* * *

><p>This story was brought to you by <em><strong>Point Blank Projects (c) <strong>_and **_A Type-02 Productions._**


End file.
